


Treasure Hunt

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is human, Bokuto is in love, Established Relstionship, Fluff, Getting Lost, Kisses, Lost akaashi, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied kuroken, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: The majority of people who had met Akaashi and Bokuto, had always pitied the younger one.They honestly thought that he had to play the babysitter against his will, that Bokuto was an amusing baby that needed everything to survive. Akaashi found that really annoying, going out of his way to explain that was not the case. Leaving alone the fact that Akaashi enjoyed being Bokuto’ support, that looking at him while he was at his best made Akaashi proud and full of energy, he also needed his captain and boyfriend. He had moments too, when only Bokuto could help him. Only because people didn’t realize it, that didn't mean Bokuto didn’t take care of Akaashi too.For example, he was the only Akaashi would ever call when lost.Or, Bokuto is the Hunter and Akaashi the Treasure.





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt and my headcanons! Bokuto deserves more love :3

The majority of people who had met Akaashi and Bokuto, always pitied the younger one.

They honestly thought that he had to play the babysitter against his will, that Bokuto was an amusing baby that needed everything to survive. Akaashi found that really annoying, going out of his way to explain that was not the case. Leaving alone the fact that Akaashi enjoyed being Bokuto’ support, that looking at him while he was at his best made Akaashi proud and full of energy, he also needed his captain and boyfriend. He had moments too, when only Bokuto could help him. Only because people didn’t realize it, that didn’t mean Bokuto didn’t take care of Akaashi too.

For example, he was the only Akaashi would ever call when lost.

 

 

Akaashi looked around himself, deadpanned. He was in peaceful park with some benches along the path and a fountain in the middle; it was even a sunny day and he would have loved to spend his afternoon there, reading a book maybe, if only he hadn’t been utterly, helplessly lost.

He couldn't even remember where he had came from.

Akaashi looked down at his phone: it was half past tree. He was late at the meet up with the team, again. They had organized to go for a walk and then eat ice-cream in a new place, but Akaashi had tried to reach the place where they had to meet alone and ended up lost.

With a sigh, he scrolled to the second number of his emergency’s contact list. The first was his mother.

“Aghaaaashiiiii!” Bokuto voice nearly deafened the boy, who moved away the phone from his ear.

“Bokuto-san,”  he greeted politely when the other finally stopped screaming his name.

“Akaaaashi. You’re lost again.” Bokuto didn’t even asked, he just knew.

Akashi nodded even if he couldn’t see it.

“I’m lost,”  he assured calmly, reaching a bench and sitting there, “Can you come and pick me?” asked with a faint smile on his lips.

“I’m already on my way!” Bokuto reassured him and Akaashi could see him smiling happily, “Komi, Akaashi got lost! I’m going to save him!” Akaashi heard him yelling to the other teammates.

“Again?” That was probably Komi, in the distance.

“Try to beat your records!” And here a snorting Konoha.

“See you later!” Bokuto answered and Akashi felt his breath speeding up, he had probably started running.

“So, Akaashi! Where are you, this time?” Bokuto inquired in an amused tone.

“In a small park with a mermaid fountain, I came out from the second exit of the tube,”  he explained as detailed as he could, but, honestly, part of his brain had already forgotten everything.

“Anything else?” Bokuto continued and he heard him mumbling sorry to someone he had probably bumped into.

“I passed in front a café with an owl sign. It looks like you,” Akaashi added, and the resemblance was the only motive he remembered it.

Bokuto laughed happily and loudly, forcing Akaashi to move the phone away again.

“Alright! I have an idea! See you in ten minutes, babe!” Bokuto hanged up and a slight blush crept up Akaashi’s cheeks, as he visualized in his mind Bokuto’ smirk.

Putting the phone in his pocket, he relaxed on the bench, staring at the blue sky.

 

The first time he had gotten lost, he had felt so humiliated by it that he hadn’t had the courage to call anyone and he had tried to find his way alone. It had been Bokuto who had called him, after one hour of tardiness. Akaashi had admitted to be lost and, to his surprise, Bokuto had just laughed it off. He had asked his junior where he was and had told him to stay put and wait for him. It had taken him one hour, but, when he had arrived, he had only hugged Akaashi and brought him to a bar for a hot chocolate. Well, he had also playfully mocked the setter, but not one annoyed, angry or exasperated remark had left his captain's lips.

The second time, it was raining. They'd had to meet for a date but Akaashi had mistook one turn or two, ending up in an unknown district, in the cold. This time, he had immediately called Bokuto to told him to return home and not wait for him under the rain. The owl had scolded Akaashi, offended, and ordered him to say right there. After forty-five minutes, Bokuto was rushing towards Akaashi: he didn’t have an umbrella, was completely drenched, with his hair down and shivering for cold. Still, Bokuto had smiled and joked about it lightly, deciding to postpone the date and drag Akaashi to his home to dry him up. As if Akaashi had been the one who needed it: he'd had an umbrella all along and had stayed there waiting, while the other had been running around under the rain just for him.

 

The third time, Akaashi had felt like dying inside. He didn't understand why his brain couldn’t work properly and always got him lost, but he had been tired of disappointing Bokuto anymore. He didn’t want him to run around just for his sake. So, when his boyfriend had called him after two hours of lateness and three missed calls, Akaashi had refused to tell him where he was. He had tried to persuade Bokuto returning home and leaving him here, saying that he was going to find someone to ask proper indications. Bokuto had gotten mad, refusing to hang up and continuing to try and convince Akaashi to tell him where he was. After thirty minutes of uninterrupted call, with Akaashi closed in his stubborn silence and Bokuto trying to reason with him, his boyfriend had appeared in the middle of the road. Exactly in front of him, phone in the hand, panting and searching desperately. Bokuto had sprinted and overwhelmed a shocked Akaashi with a rash and worried hug. When he had finally let the raven go, he had just laughed proudly: “My natural GPS  seems to bring me always to you, no matter what!” Akaashi had felt his eyes stinging, because Bokuto was so dumbly loving, and had started apologizing for everything, but Bokuto had interrupted him with a sudden kiss. “Oi Akaashi, what are you saying? I love searching for you! It’s like a treasure hunt! And you’re my prize,”  he had explained happily, before kissing him again, just to underline the concept.

 

“AKAAAAASHIIIIII!” Akaashi opened again his eyes, brought back from his memories, and blinked, trying to individuate his loud owl. It didn’t take him much and he raised a hand to greet the bouncing, happy ball of energy that was rushing towards him.

 Bokuto jumped on him in a warm hug.

“You were fast,” Akaashi said, nuzzling against his neck, “Only fifteen minutes,” he congratulated him.

Bokuto laughed, pulling away from him and rapidly checking he was completely okay.

“Damn, Akaashi! You really don’t have any sense of direction!” Bokuto bluntly commented, with a strong but caring pat on his shoulders.

Akaashi showed a quick smile, rolling his eyes.

“You already knew it.”

“Yeah, but it is always surprising.” Bokuto chuckled, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers, “However, you’re getting better. This time you didn’t end up too far,”  he added amused, dragging him in the right direction.

“Thank you,” Akaashi replied in a quiet hum, relaxing beside his boyfriend who had started talking again about everything and nothing as his usual.

 

 

On a bench in a near park, Kenma was quietly playing with his console, when a shadow covered the screen.

“You are late,” the setter murmured, without looking up.

“Sorry Kitten,” Kuroo apologized patting his head, “I met Akaashi on my way here.”

Kenma closed the game with an amused sigh.

“He got lost again?” he asked standing up and brushing clumsily his pants.

“Yes,” Kuroo purred, stretching his hand.

“Did you tell him how to get back?”

At this question, Kuroo grinned widely.

“He said he didn’t need it. He didn’t even want to know where he was,” he grinned, his black eyes glinting.

At his answer, Kenma smiled knowingly too and grabbed Kuroo’s hand.

Ah yes, Akaashi now enjoyed treasure hunts too.

 


End file.
